The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache hybrid, given the name, ‘Morello’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. The parents of this new hybrid cultivar include the species Agastache cusickii, A. cana, and A. pallida. This new cultivar came out of the planned breeding program to develop new colors and habits in hardy types. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings 195-3, as the seed parent, and Agastache 273-2, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its upright habit and branching, hardiness, and large inflorescences of red purple flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 195-3, the new cultivar is taller and hardier.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 273-2, the new cultivar has rose purple flowers rather than pink.
Compared to Agastache ‘Bolero’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has more crowns and branching, larger flowers, and larger inflorescences.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. red purple flowers in large inflorescences,        2. blooms late spring until frost,        3. a bushy, upright habit,        4. bronze foliage in cool and stress conditions,        5. good winter hardiness, and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem tip cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.